warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nachthimmel's Rückkehr
AAAACHTUUUUUNG !!!!!!!!! DIESE GESCHICHTE DARF NUR GELESEN WERDEN, WENN MAN DIE DRITTE UND VIERTE STAFFEL GELESEN HAT!!! ANSONSTEN SPOILERT MAN SICH VOLL!! ALSO BITTE ECHT NUR LESEN, WENN MAN DIESE STAFFEL HINTERSICH HAT, DA DIESE FF VIEL MIT DER BOTSCHAFT DER DRITTEN UND VIERTEL STAFFEL ZU TUN HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - STARFORCE STARCLAN Es ist eine Kurzgeschichte Prolog Die schwarze Kätzin sprang nach vorne. Die Maus lief einen gequälten Laut aus, doch die schwarze Kätzin schlug ihre Zähne in den warmen Körper ihrer Beute. Alleine leben hatte Vorteile und Nachteile. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr vor einiger Zeit gesagt, sie muss auf sich selbst aufpassen. Nun tat sie dies. Sie fing ihre eigene Beute, suchte ihren eigenen Schlafplatz und kämpfte mit anderen Streunern um das Revier. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass sie dies wirklich schaffen würde. Sie begann ihre Maus zu essen, als plötzlich das Gras raschelte. „Blaues Herz? Bist du das?“ Blaues Herz war ihr Bruder. Allerdings kam nicht der graue Pelz ihres Bruders zum vorschein, sondern das strahlend weiße ihrer Mutter. „Mutter!“ rief die schwarze Kätzin überglücklich. Die beiden berührten ihre Nasen. „Oh, Light, ich konnte es dir nicht verheimlichen“ miaute ihre Mutter traurig. Light sah Mary an. Ihre grünen Augen sprühten vor Neugier „Oh, Light. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter“ miaute sie, der Schmerz saß tief in ihrer Seele. Light stand wie festgenagelt da „Wie meinst du das?“ brachte sie nur heraus. „Weißt du, ich sah vor einiger Zeit im Winter, vier Junge Katzen im Schnee liegen. Eins grau getiegert, eines gelbbraun, ein schwarzes und dich. Die Mutter von euch, nahm die drei ersten Jungen in den Mund, und trug sie fort. Ich kannte die Kätzin, aber ihren Namen nicht. Sie sah nicht, dass du noch im schnee lagst. Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen, Light. Deine Geschwister führte sie an einen Ort, wo viele Katzen lebten. Eine Art…Gemeinschaft. Manchmal siehst du sie hier umher laufen. Ich habe sogar deinen Bruder, den gelbbraunen schon gesehen. Ich glaube, sie sind alle wohlauf. Am nächsten Tag, kam die Kätzin zurück, doch ich hatte dich schon bei mir aufgenommen und ins Herz geschlossen.“ Mary endete mit einem Keuchen. Light stand wie angewurzelt da. Urplötzlich wusste sie nichts über sich selbst. „Wer bin ich?“ fragte sie Mary. Mary sah sie an „Die Tochter einer großen Katze, mit drei Geschwistern. Du gehörst nicht an den Waldrand“ miaute Mary. Dabei hatte sich Light so sehr an das Leben in der Freiheit gewöhnt. Doch viele Fragen standen im Raum. Wer war sie? Wer war ihre Familie? Wie ging es ihren Geschwistern? „Du musst sie finden“ sagte Mary entschlossen. Light dachte kurz nach. Das wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee. Doch würden sie ihr glauben? „Ja Mutter, du hast recht. Doch diese Katze, die mich alleine in der Kälte gelassen hatte, ist nicht meine Mutter. Das bist du“ Dann lief sie in den Wald. Mary starrte ihr voller Liebe nach. Kapitel 1 Sie sollte weniger Nachdenken. Das war der Plan. Entschlossen ging Light vom Waldrand weg. In Richtung tiefer Wald. Fragen schossen ihr immernoch durch den Kopf, und urplötzlich vermisste sie Misty an ihrer Seite. Trotzdem ging sie weiter. Der Wald begann. Hier war sie noch nie. Sie ging vorbei an verschiedenen Kräuter, die Light nicht kannte. Misty kannte ich gut mit Kräutern aus. Immerwieder hatte Misty versucht, ihr zu sagen, für was welche Kräuter da waren. Letzendlich erinnerte sie sich nur mehr an Katzenminze, aber nicht wofür es gut war. Sie fragte sich, ob ihre leibliche Mutter auch so viel Sachverstand hatte. „Denkst du wir sind hier richtig, Blattsee? Hier sieht es so Kräuterleer aus“ Light’s Ohren stellten sich auf, ihr Herz raste. „Ja, das ist die Stelle“ miaute eine andere Katze. Blitzschnell sprang Light auf einen Baum. Mit ihren Dornenscharfen Krallen war Light eine wunderbare Kletterin. „Hier riecht es nach Einzelläufer“ das war die Stimme der ersten Katze. Was war denn ein Einzelläufer? Seltsamer Ausdruck. Dann sah Light endlich die beiden Katzen. Die eine war weiß, braun und getiegert, während die andere sandgelb war. Zwei Kätzinnen. Vielleicht lebten sie ja am Waldrand, wie Light. „Natürlich riecht es hier nach Einzelläufer, Mäusehirn! Immerhin sind wir nah am Waldrand. Das solltest du wirklich wissen, Mutter“ Die zweite Kätzin lachte. Die Mutter von ihr also. Der größenunterschied war nicht sehr groß. Light beobachtete alles aufmerksam. „So, wo ist hier Katzenminze?“ fragte die erste Kätzin. „Dort drüben, Sandsturm“ miaute die zweite. Sandsturm! Was für ein toller Name! Sandsturm nickte, und suchte „Ich finde es nach wie vor keine gute Idee, einfach Eichelhäherfeder’s Arbeit zu übernehmen. Es wird ihn nicht sehr freuen“ Die zweite Kätzin drehte sich um „Aber Mutter, wer soll den Clan denn in dieser schweren Zeit unterstützen? Er ist ja gerade nicht da, und der Clan braucht einen Heiler“ Sandsturm murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches. „Blattsee! Schau mal!“ rief sie dann begeistert. Blattsee also. „Ich hab Katzenminze gefunden!“ rief Sandsturm. Blattsee hüpfte zu ihr, und ihre Augen glitzerten glücklich „Oh, dass ist fantastisch, Mutter. Danke! Das reicht erstmal“ „Hey Light! Wa…“ „Was war das?“ Sandsturm’s Stimme wurde tiefer. Light wusste sofort wer gesprochen hatte. Blaues Herz! Light konnte nicht antworten, doch Sandsturm hatte Blaues Herz bereits entdeckt. Sie fauchte. Würde sie sich auf ihn stürzen „Ruhig. Er macht doch nichts“ miaute Blattsee sanft. Aber es war nicht Blaues Herz‘ Revier. Er ist einfach eingedrungen, wie Light auch „Einzelläufer haben hier nichts zu suchen Blattsee! Es wird Zeit dass du das lernst.“ Miaute Sandsturm streng. Blaues Herz‘ Augen gefrohren vor Angst. „Tut mir leid, ich suche nur meine Freundin, Light“ Sandsturm knurrte wütend „Dann ist deine Freundin also auf unserem Territorium? Schön, davon wird Feuerstern erfahren! Gnade ihr SternenClan, wenn ich sie finde, während sie unsere Beute jagt!“ SternenClan? Feuerstern? Light verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Blaues Herz schluckte laut. Das hörte sogar Light. Blattsee drängelte sich vor Sandsturm „Er sucht nur seine Freundin. Vielleicht hat er Angst um sie“ Sandsturm sah ihre Tochter an „Wir werden dir beim Suchen helfen. Nicht dass du auf die Idee kommst, mit einer Maus zu sprechen, nicht wahr?“ Light’s Freund zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er trat einen Schritt zurück „Er hat Angst, dass siehst du doch. Lass ihn gehen.“ miaute Blattsee. Sandsturm knurrte kurz „Gut, verschwinde. Aber Feuerstern wird davon erfahren, dass Einzelläufer auf unserem Territorium sind!“ Plötzlich verstand Light. Sie war eine Einzelläuferin in den Augen dieser…Katzen. Wer ihre Mutter war, wusste sie nachwievor nicht. Und sie würde sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, ehe die beiden Katzen nicht weg waren. Doch zu ihrem Glück, machten sie kehrt, und verschwanden im Wald. Dann erst sprang Light vom Baum „Blaues Herz! Was machst du hier?“ fragte sie. Blaues Herz sah sie gequält an „Dich suchen“ miaute er „Jojo und Cherry haben einen guten neuen Schlafplatz gefunden. Sie teilen gerne mit uns“ Light nickte. Noch würde sie ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ihre wahre Mutter suchte. Denn dass musste er wirklich nicht wissen. 2. Kapitel Light saß neben Cherry. Diese kaute gerade an einem Specht. Light fragte sich, wo Cherry diesen Specht her hatte, auf ihrem Territorium gab es eigentlich gar keine Spechte. "Cherry?" fragte Light zaghaft. Cherry sah sie genervt an "Was?" "Wo hast du diesen Specht her?" Cherry lächelte stolz "Da staunst du, was? Ich hab ihn auf fremden Gebiet gefangen. In der Nähe von einem See. Solltest du mal probieren" Empört stand Light auf "Du kannst doch nicht einfach auf fremden Territorium jagen!" Cherry musterte sie warnend „Ach, meinst du? Nun wie du siehst, habe ich das bereits.“ Irgendwie hatte Light keine Angst mehr vor Cherry. Eine starke Katze, ist deine Mutter, hatte Mary gesagt. Vielleicht fühlte sich Light genauso? Genauso wie eine starke Katze? „Light, komm her“ Blaues Herz rief die schwarze Kätzin zu sich. Ihr buschiger Schweif fegte über den Boden. „Leg dich nicht mit ihr an. Mutter hat uns immer davor gewarnt uns mit den Töchtern von Sarah und Lion anzulegen“ Stimmt. Light erinnerte sich, dass Mary und Lion schon seit Ewigkeiten streiten. Es ist sogar anzunehmen, dass Blaues Herz sein Sohn ist, was Mary natürlich niemals zugeben würde. „Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Blaues Herz.“ Eine starke Kätzin. „Ich weiß, aber ich will dass dir nichts passiert. Du bist schließlich meine Schwester.“ Light's grüne Augen fingen Flammen als er das sagte, und sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin nicht deine Schwester. Und Mary ist nicht meine Mutter., dachte sie, aber wagte es nicht es zu sagen. Stattdessen schnurrte sie einfach nur, und fasste den Specht, den Cherry gefangen hatte nicht an. „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich auf dem Territorium der Wildkatzen gemacht?“ fragte Blaues Herz, der den Specht dagegen herzhaft verschlang. „Nichts.“ murmelte Light, und sah den Specht an „Sie haben ihn denen gestohlen.“ „Ich weiß. Und wenn sie uns erwischen, sind wir alle tot.“ Mein ganzes Leben war eine Lüge. dachte sie weiterhin. Irgendwie kam sie darauf, was wohl wäre, wenn eine der Wildkatzen ihre Mutter wäre. Aber Light war sich sicher, dass sie sie erkennen würde, wenn sie sie finden würde. Sie musste nur tiefer in den Wald, tiefer zu den wilden Katzen. Light hatte keine Ahnung von ihnen, und Blaues Herz auch nicht. „Ich glaube nicht dass sie uns töten. Sandsturm hat dich doch auch verschont.“ „Sandsturm?“ „Die Wildkatze.“ „Du kennst ihren Namen?!“ fauchte Blaues Herz. Light nickte „Ich habe sie und die andere beobachtet. Sie suchten Kräuter. Sie verwenden komische Ausdrücke, wie Einzelläufer. Aber alle haben wunderschöne Namen. Stell dir vor, sie hat den einen sogar Häher-“ „Light, bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen? Wenn die dich auf ihrem Territorium finden, werden sie denken, du hast die Beute anstelle von Cherry gestohlen!“ „Du hast doch keine Ahnung“ fachte Light verletzt, und peitschte aus der Höhle, in die Freiheit, automatisch in Richtung Wald. Irgendwie kam ihr plötzlich hier alles so vertraut vor. Light hatte sich selbst verloren, aufgrund einer Lüge. Vergessen von ihrer Mutter, aufgenommen von einer Fremden. Sie lief etwas weiter zu dem See, den Cherry erwähnt hatte, kletterte dort auf einen Baum und legte sich hin, blickte auf das kalte Wasser. Sie sah wie einige Katzen vorbeigingen, sich immer wieder duckten und offenbar gut aufpassten. Light stellte neugierig die Augen auf, als sie sah wie ein goldbrauner Kater mit den anderen sprach; Ein grauer Kater, eine schwarze Kätzin, ein roter Kater, eine cremefarbene Kätzin und ein brauner Kater. „Okay, Lichtpfote und ich warten hier und führen Schwarzstern hier her. Distelblatt, geh du mit Flammenpfote zurück okay?“ Light musste schnurren. Sie spielten offenbar. Früher hatte sie auch so mit ihrem Bruder gespielt, auch wenn sie ja jetzt wusste, dass er nicht mal ihr Bruder war. Light überlegte kurz ob sie fragen sollte, mitspielen zu dürfen, aber diese Wildkatzen waren viel zu verbissen und würden sie niemals mitmachen lassen. Der graue Kater sprach plötzlich sehr leise mit dem goldbraunen. Die schwarze Kätzin hüpfte zu ihnen und ging dann wieder. Ihr Schweif stand aufrecht zum Himmel und war genauso buschig wie der von Light. Light hatte ein komisches Kribbeln im Magen als sie Distelblatt und Löwenglut ansah. Irgendetwas regte sich in ihrem Herzen, aber sie wusste nicht genau was. Die Katzen gingen weiter, irgendwo anders hin, und Light blieb alleine zurück. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihnen nachgehen sollte, denn sie fühlte sich plötzlich etwas einsam. Natürlich wusste Light, dass sie sofort verjagt werden würde, aber eigentlich gehört sie hier her. Sie ist ein Teil dieses Waldes. Irgendwo da draußen ist ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und ihre richtigen Geschwister. Light spang von ihrem Baum, und wollte zurück zu den anderen Streunerkatzen. Doch auf dem Weg dorthin sah sie zwei Katzen umherstreifen, und sie rettete sich rasch hinter einen Baum „Du musst sehr stolz auf Distelblatt, Löwenglut und Häherfeder sein, Eichhornschweif. Die drei sind wirklich eine Bereicherung für den DonnerClan.“ Die Katze die sprach war weiß, hatte eine sanfte Stimme und grüne Augen. Die Katze die sie Eichhornschweif nannte hingegen war dunkelrot, mit einem wirklich sehr langsam, fluffigen Schweif, und ihre Vorderpfote blitzte weiß auf. „Ich könnte nicht stolzer auf sie sein, Weißflug.“ Weißflug schnurrte und sagte „Sie sind ja auch deine Junge. Ich hoffe ich habe auch eines Tages Junge.“ Light erinnerte sich daran, dass Distelblatt und Löwenglut zwei der Katzen von vorher waren, deshalb nahm sie an, dass sie Geschwister waren. An den Namen Häherfeder erinnerte sich Light, als Blattsee ihn erwähnt hatte. So viele Namen, und von keinem wusste Light, was es bedeutete. Light riskierte einen Blick auf Eichhornschweif und hörte auf ihr Herz. Sie hoffte insgeheim, irgendetwas zu spüren, aber da war nichts. Enttäuscht lies Light ihren Schweif hängen, und ihre Pfote lastete auf einem zerbrechlichem Ast, welcher knickte. Das hatten die beiden Katzen gehört, und Eichhornschweif ging in Angriffsposition. Weißflug stand etwas weiter hinter ihr, prüfte die Luft. Light riss ihre grünen Augen auf, und wollte weglaufen, doch Eichhornschweif sah sie bereits. Weißflug hinter ihr rief fragend, „Distelblatt? Bist du das?“ Und plötzlich war alles still. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, dass sie hatte, als sie Distelblatt sah. Dieses Kribbeln. Konnte es sein..? Nein es war unmöglich. Mary sagte, ihre Mutter wäre hellbraun, nicht dunkelrot. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch geirrt? Doch es war zu spät. Light drehte sich tapfer um. Weißflug sah sie überrascht an. Eichhornschweif fauchte und knurrte „Wer bist du? Und was tust du hier?“ „Sandsturm sagte ja, das Streuner bei uns sind. Sie stehlen unsere Beute.“ murmelte Weißflug. Eichhornschweif fletschte ihre Zähne. Light, welche aufrecht vor der Wildkatze stand, sagte „Ich wollte nicht in euer Territorium eindringen.“ Die dunkelrote Kätzin fauchte wieder und zischte „Wieso hast du es dann getan?“ Light schluckte ihre Angst herunter „Es tut mir leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich habe eure Beute nicht gestohlen, ich bin keine der Streuner, die das tun. Ich habe versucht sie aufzuhalten. Es ist eine Regel bei uns, nur in unserem Gebiet zu Jagen, aber daran hält sich Cherry nicht. Eigentlich bin ich meine eigene Person. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wer ich bin.“ Sie lies einfach ihr Herz sprechen und spürte, wie sich Eichhornschweif entspannte „Ich glaube sie sagt die Wahrheit, Eichhornschweif.“ murmelte Weißflug „Und selbst wenn, dies ist Territorium des DonnerClans. Was suchst du überhaupt hier?“ Meine Familie und mich selbst. Ich gehöre hier her. dachte sie, wagte es aber nicht zu sagen. Sie sah Eichhornschweif lange an Bist du meine Mutter? fragte sie sich und antwortete stattdessen „Etwas sehr persönliches.“ Eichhornschweif knurrte „Verschwinde jetzt, oder wir bringen dich dazu!“ Light nickte nur, sah Eichhornschweif ein letztes Mal in die Augen. Dann kam plötzlich eine Katze hinter Weißflug, welche Blattsee, die von letztem Mal war. „Eichhornschweif? Weißflug? Distelblatt? Seid ihr das?“ Weißflug drückte Blattsee nach vorne „Das ist nicht Distelblatt, aber ich habe sie auch mit ihr verwechselt. Sie sehen sich wirklich ähnlich.“ Sie schnurrte, doch Blattsee starrte Light lange an. Dann schüttelte sie sich, als würde sie einen Gedanken abschütteln wollen. „Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst verschwinden!“ fauchte Eichhornschweif und deutete an, gleich anzugreifen. Light nickte und sprang zwischen die Büsche, weg vom Territorium, völlig verwirrt. Sie lief direkt in Blaues Herz, welcher sie mit einem Schnurren begrüßte „Hey Light! Liebstes Schwesterchen, wo warst du denn?“ Light atmete schneller, verletzt stieß sie ihn beiseite „Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Und dann lief sie weiter, doch Blaues Herz stürzte sich auf sie um sie zu halten „Okay, wenn du kämpfen willst, kämpfen wir“ Er meinte damit Spielen, aber Light war gar nicht danach. Sie fauchte, und spürte plötzlich eine extreme Kraft in sich, und stellte sich vor ihm auf. Blaues Herz kicherte kurz „So wie du gerade aussiehst könnte man fast sagen, du bist eine dieser Wildkatzen.“ Was für ihn nur ein Scherz war, war für Light wie als würde sie der Blitz treffen. Sie lief einfach weg, zu Mary, um sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren. 3. Kapitel Sie brachte Mary eine kleine Maus mit, die sie auf dem Weg zu ihr gefangen hatte. Bei Mary war Lilia, eine Freundin von ihr. „Light, wie schön dass du hier bist.“ miaute Mary. Sie lebte nicht da wo Cherry und die anderen waren, sondern hier mit Lilia. Etwas enttäuscht gab Light der Katze, die für sie einst ihre Mutter die Maus. Sie wollte mit ihr reden, doch das merkte Mary offenbar „Keine Sorge. Lilia weiß Bescheid. Sie hat auf Blaues Herz aufgepasst, als ich dich geholt habe.“ Fantastisch, sogar Lilia wusste es. „Wie sah sie aus?“ „Wer?“ „Meine Mutter!“ „Habe ich dir doch gesagt, hellbraun getiegert.“ „Sicher dass sie nicht dunkelrot war? Vielleicht hast du es nicht genau gesehen! Hatte sie eine weiße Pfote? Einen langen, fluffigen Schweif?“ Mary sah Light überrascht an „Warst du im Wald?“ Light nickte nur „Verstehe. Nein. Sie war.. nunja, eher klein, zart, und hatte einen schönen Pelz. Aber sie hatte kurzes Fell, und alle ihre Pfoten waren weiß. Ebenso ihre Brust. Ich bin mir ganz sicher.“ Aber.. das wäre doch.. „Aber das geht nicht, Mutter! Ich meine.. Mary“ Mary sah sie verständnisvoll an „Ich habe dich immer als meine Tochter geliebt.“ „Ich weiß.“ Die Beschreibung von Mary passte nicht auf Eichhornschweif. Überhaupt nicht. Sondern auf Blattsee. „Das bedeutet meine Mutter ist Blattsee?“ „Blattsee? Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht, Liebes, tut mir leid.“ Warum dann die Gefühle bei Distelblatt und Löwenglut? Wenn diese doch die Jungen von Eichhornschweif waren? Vielleicht war es Zufall? Wieso hatte Blattsee Light vorhin nicht erkannt? So viele Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten gibt. Light senkte den Kopf und trottete wieder weg, den Waldrand entlang. „Light.“ Das war Cherry, die ihren Namen fauchte. „Stimmt es dass du im Wald warst, ohne Beute gebracht zu haben? Skip und Floss haben dich gesehen, als lüg nicht!“ Light blinzelte Cherry kurz an „Ja war ich. Wo ist das Problem?“ Cherry peitschte mit ihrem Schweif „Wir gehen nur in den Wald um zu jagen, die Wildkatzen haben es auf uns abgesehen.“ „Und ich kann dir auch sagen wieso! Weil du und Jojo ihre Beute gestohlen haben! Ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen.“ Cherry sah sie mit großen Augen an „Du hast was?!“ „Ist das verboten?“ Entgegnete Light mit einem neckendem Unterton, was Cherry allerdings nicht sonderlich lustig fand „Ab jetzt ja! Wenn du mit uns essen willst, ist es von nun an verboten mit den Wildkatzen zu reden!“ Light fauchte „Niemand nimmt es mir weg dort hin zu gehen wo ich h-“ Sie stoppte. Sie durfte sich nicht verraten – noch nicht. Erst musste sie wissen, wer ihre Geschwister sind. Cherry sah Light noch länger an und stolzierte dann weg. Light ging ihr langsam hinterher, und sah Blaues Herz, welcher mit einem Specht wartete. „Da. Selbst gefangen.“ sagte er stolz, und Light roch an dem Vogel. „Er riecht nach Wald“ murmelte sie. Blaues Herz schnurrte „Klar, da ist er ja auch her.“ Light traute ihren Ohren nicht „Blaues Herz!“ fauchte sie schließlich und er sah sie verletzt an „Hey ich habe sie für uns Beide gefangen! Jetzt iss schon!“ „Nein! Du bestiehlst sie!“ Blaues Herz knurrte daraufhin „Ist doch egal. Wir sind eine Familie. Und ich tu was für meine Familie.“ Light konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Ihr Herz kochte über und sie zischte „Aber ich bin nicht deine Schwester!“ Blaues Herz sah sie verwirrt an „Ach wie lustig.“ Light keuchte verzweifelt und senkte den Kopf als sie weitersprach „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist wahr. Ich bin nicht Mary's Tochter.“ Blaues Herz stand auf, schüttelte den Kopf und ging einen Schritt zurück „Du lügst!“ fauchte er. Sie sah ihn traurig mit ihren grünen Augen an, und sagte „Sieh mich an, Blaues Herz. Wie sehe ich aus?“ „Wie meine Schwester!“ fauchte er wieder. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen „Nein. Sieh dein Fell an, sieh meines an. Dein Fell ist kurz, meines ist lang.“ „Na und, das kann andere Gründe haben.“ Light schmerze es, was sie gleich sagen würde, aber wusste, sie müsste es tun. „Blaues Herz, sieh mich genau an. Ich bin groß, ich bin kräftig und ich bin für ein Leben im Wald geboren.“ „Nein“ hauchte Blaues Herz, als wüsste er, was sie gleich sagen würde „Ich bin eine Wildkatze.“ „Nein!“ Er schüttelte sich wild und lief dann weg. In die Ferne, weit weg. „Blaues Herz!“ doch er drehte sich nicht um. Im Gegenteil, er lief immer schneller. Light nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und petschte hinter ihm her. Sie war viel schneller als er, und ihre Beine waren viel länger. Er wurde bald müde und sie holte ihren Ziehbruder ein. Doch er sah Light nicht in die Augen, sondern starrte zu Boden „Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt“ knurrte er verletzt. „Weil ich es bis vor kurzem selbst nicht wusste.“ Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an, und seufzte „Wie kann man sowas nicht wissen..“ „Ich war ein Junges! Und ich war eine Wildkatze. Ich habe zwei Brüder und eine Schwester. Irgendwo da draußen.“ Sie sah sehnsüchtig auf den Wald, der sich vor den Beiden aufbaute. Blaues Herz sah sie nur traurig an „Und was hast du vor?“ Light antwortete vorerst nicht, da sie es nicht wusste. „Ich denke.. Ich werde meine wahre Familie finden.“ Blaues Herz senkte den Kopf und sagte „Für mich bist du immer noch meine Schwester..“ Light drückte sich kurz an ihn „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, Blaues Herz.“ 4. Kapitel In den folgenden Nächten schlief Light sehr schlecht. Sie hatte Schuldgefühle gegenüber Blaues Herz, weil sie ihm die Nachricht so unsanft überbracht hatte. Abgesehen davon wurde sie von Alpträumen gequält. Auch diese Nacht verfolgte sie wieder ein Alptraum. In ihrem Traum lief Light quer und verwirrt durch den Wald. Sie sah vier jammernde Kätzchen im Schnee liegen, und eine braun-gestreifte Kätzin, die die vier heftig warmschleckte, jedoch nur drei Jungen tragen konnte. Sie starrte das letzte Kätzchen an, und versuchte es noch zu nehmen. Mit allen vier Jungen an ihrem Körper schleppte sie sich einige Meter weiter, bemerkte nicht, wie ein schwarzes Junges in den kalten Schnee plumpste. Und dann war es plötzlich schwarz. Light sah nur noch wie das Junge laut miaute, und dann erkannte sie eine Katze, so weiß wie der Schnee selbst, welche das Junge aus dem Schnee zog und zu sich nahm. Wieder war es schwarz. Die erste Kätzin kam zurück und fauchte verzweifelt, als sie das vierte Junge nicht sah. Plötzlich blitzte es, und Light sah sich selbst im spiegelten Wasser. Sie keuchte, und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch schlief. Jeden Tag beinahe der selbe Alptraum, immer ging es um das gleiche. Light starrte auf ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre stechenden, grünen Augen glühten in der nebeligen Edülle. Plötzlich sah sie im Spiegelbild eine geisterhafte Katzengestalt, die hinter ihr erschien. Das zuerst fast durchsichtige Fell zu einem grauen Ton, getupft und getiegert. Der Umriss der Katze schien immernoch sehr unecht, jedoch erschreckte sich Light so sehr, dass sie beinahe ins Wasser fiel. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und war noch immer nicht sicher, was eigentlich passierte. „Sei gegrüßt.“ miaute die andere Katze, freundlich, aber irgendwie weise. Light wagte es nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, sondern erkannte dass die Katze die ihr gegenüberstand ebenfalls grüne Augen hatte. Light hatte keine Angst vor ihr, doch warum wusste sie nicht. „Du armes Ding wirst von bösen Träumen gequält.“ miaute die Kätzin mitfühlend und strich mit ihrem Schweif über Lights Flanke. „Ich bin hier, um dir etwas zu helfen. Sowas wie eine starke Unterstützung des SternenClans.“ SternenClan. Dieses Wort hatte die Kätzin Sandsturm mal erwähnt, als Light das erste mal im Wald war. Bedeutete dies, dass die Katze die gerade vor ihr stand, ebenfalls eine Wildkatze war? Wie viele gab es denn von denen? „Bist du eine Wildkatze?“ fragte Light mit matter Stimme schließlich. „Wie man es nimmt. Ich bin als so eine geboren, und ich bin als so eine gestorben.“ G-gestorben? Die Katze lebt nicht mehr? Light ging einen Schritt zurück. „Du bist tot?“ fauchte sie entsetzt. Die Kätzin schloss kurz ihre Augen „Ich bin zu früh gegangen. Und es war nicht fair. Aber offenbar war es meine Zeit. Ich habe drei wunderbare Jungen hinterlassen. Besonders glücklich bin ich, dass meine beiden Töchter nun auch eigene Junge haben. Sandsturm und Rauchfell sind wunderbare Mütter. Und Aschenpelz ist ein starker Krieger.“ Sandsturm! Lights Ohrenspitze zuckte, als sie diesen Namen hörte. „Ich kenne Sandsturm.“ miaute sie schließlich, etwas stolz. Die Kätzin blinzelte und schnurrte kurz „Das freut mich.“ Light fühlte sich wohl mit der Katzen zu reden, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie hieß. Sie beschloss auch nicht zu fragen. Die Kätzin fuhr fort „Wie du bereits weißt, hast du in letzter Zeit einiges herausgefunden. Wir im SternenClan wussten davon. Davon dass du zurückgelassen wurdest. Wir haben um dich getrauert, als dich die Einzelläuferin mitnahm und wir somit eine Kriegerin des DonnerClans verloren haben. Aber sie hat auch dein Leben gerettet. Du musst ihr auf ewig dankbar sein, Light. Sie gab dir all die Liebe, die dir sonst niemand hätte geben können.“ Light knurrte kurz „Wenn du das wusstest, wieso hast du es mir nicht früher gesagt? Wieso wurde ich mein gesamtes Leben lang belogen?“ Die Kätzin sah Light lang an, ehe sie sagte „Weil wir dich nicht sehen konnten.“ Light verstand mittlerweile gar nichts mehr. „Wie..du.. oder ihr.. konntet mich nicht sehen? Ich war doch nur ein paar Fuchslängen weg vom Wald! Und immerhin habe ich dort hingehört!“ Light wurde lauter, was die Kätzin auch bemerkte. „Es ist kompliziert. Und ich bin hier, um dir alles zu erklären, was du wissen möchtest. Du warst keine Clankatze. Das bedeutet du warst kein Teil des SternenClans. Tief in deinem Herzen warst du zwar immer ein Teil von uns, aber sehen konnten wir dich nicht. Erst als Mary dir sagte, was mit dir geschehen ist, und sich deine Seele an alles erinnerte, was du damals erlebt hast nach deiner Geburt, erst dann warst du für uns wieder sichtbar. Und ich bin glücklich eine meiner Verwandten vor mir zu haben.“ Verwandte.. und was ist eine Clankatze? Eine Wildkatze? Und was ist der SternenClan. Light starrte zu Boden „Ich verstehe das alles nicht! Was ist der SternenClan?! Und wer bist du überhaupt?“ Nun holte die Kätzin tief Luft. „Mein Name ist Buntgesicht. Ich bin deine Urgroßmutter, Light.“ Light starrte Buntgesicht an. Ihr Atem entspannte sich. Ihre Gliedmaßen hörten auf wie wild zu hämmern und ihr Kopf hellte sich etwas auf. Das erste mal stand jemand vor ihr, der wirklich zu ihrer Familie gehörte, der das wusste, und der sie liebte. Denn sie spürte plötzlich die Fürsorge, die Buntgesicht für Light ausstrahlte. Buntgesicht spürte ihre Entspannung und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu „Du bist nicht alleine.“ Light drückte ihren Kopf gegen Buntgesichts Körper. „Nun zu deiner Frage, meine Liebe. Der SternenClan ist der Ort, wo die Katzen hinkommen, wenn sie verstorben sind, und nie groß gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstoßen haben. Bevor du fragst, das Gesetz der Krieger ist das Gesetz aller vier Clans, die hier beim See leben. Sie haben sich daran zu halten.“ Light nickte. Langsam begann sie alles zu verstehen. „Du glaubst an den SternenClan.“ stellte Buntgesicht mit einem Blick auf Light fest. „Ja.. wie könnte ich nicht? Immerhin spreche ich mit dir, und es fühlt sich richtig an. Und vertraut.“ „Nicht alle Katzen glauben an den SternenClan. Niemand verlangt es von ihnen.“ Interessierte spitzte Light ihre Ohren „Wacht ihr trotzdem über die?“ Buntgesichts Augen glitzerten mysteriös. „Das muss jeder dieser Katzen für sich selbst herausfinden.“ Die weiteren Stunden vergingen damit, dass Buntgesicht Light alles von dem DonnerClan, dem FlussClan, dem WindClan und dem SchattenClan erzählte. Von Tigerstern, Feuerstern, Blaustern und Riesenstern, Kiefernstern und Streifenstern. Sie erzählte von Mottenflug, der ersten Heilerin aller Clans, und von ihrer Schwester Frostfell, welche die lange Reise in das neue Territorium nicht überlebt hatte, da sie zu alt für die Reise war, und im Wald blieb. Light hätte ihrer Urgroßmutter für immer zuhören können, und plötzlich machte alles wieder Sinn, und sie wünschte, sie wäre sofort teil dieser Gemeinde. „Übrigens Light, wir werden in Zukunft etwas trainieren.“ „Wozu? Ich dachte die Mentoren bilden Schüler aus?“ Buntgesicht schnurrte belustigt. „Aber du bist zu alt um eine Schülerin zu sein. Und es wäre von Vorteil, wenn du ihnen deine Fähigkeiten präsentierst, bevor du ihnen beitrittst.“ Beitreten. Und eine Frage hatte Buntgesicht ihr noch immer nicht beantwortet „Wer ist meine Mutter?“ Buntgesicht blinzelte kurz und sah dann in das Firmament voller Sterne. „Sieh dir die Sterne an, Light. Tief in deinem Herzen weißt du wer es ist. Verlass dich in diesem Fall nicht auf deinen Verstand. Vergiss Nebensachen wie ähnliches Aussehen oder Charakterzüge. Sieh dir die Katze an, an die du denkst, und lass dein Herz entscheiden.“ Light war nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass Buntgesicht recht hatte. Deshalb nickte sie nur „Ich gebe mein Bestes.“ „Ich weiß.“ Die Beiden lagen kurz schweigsam da, ehe Buntgesicht sagte „In Zukunft werde ich dir das Gesetz der Krieger näher bringen und natürlich kämpfen trainieren.“ Light nickte erneut erschöpft. „Wie komm ich eigentlich zurück nach Hause?“ fragte sie plötzlich als sie realisierte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie eigentlich war. Das letzte was Buntgesicht sagte, ehe sie verschwand war: „Du bist doch schon zu Hause..“ 5. Kapitel Die nächsten Tage am Waldrand waren für Light fürchterlich schwer. Streitigkeiten mit Cherry, viel zu viele Fragen seitens Blaues Herz, und außerdem verfolgte Floss sie ständig. Wohl fühlte sie sich nur noch in ihren Träumen von Buntgesicht, wo sie viele alte Geschichten hörte. Ihr Kopf war voll von Wissen und Sitten des Clans. Was Light allerdings interessierte, waren die anderen Clans. Sie hatte so viel vom DonnerClan gehört, aber von den anderen nur das Wichtigste. Sie wusste nicht wie es dort aussah, geschweigedenn wie die Clankatzen waren. Was wäre wenn..? Light sah sich kurz prüfend um. Cherry war damit beschäftigt, Sarah das jagen beizubringen, was bedeutete, dass Light nun weg konnte. Mit einem kräfitgen Sprung lief sie in den Wald. Als sie diesen betrat striff der Wind durch ihr langes Fell und die kühle Brise tat Light so gut. Sie fühlte sich frei. Zuhause. Einfach wohl. Im Gebiet des DonnerClans. Ihrem Heim. Doch sie schüttelte den Gedanken kurz ab und lief etwas weiter, in eine Richtung wo sie vorher noch nicht wahr, und hoffte, zu einem anderen Clan zu kommen. Plötzlich griff sie jemand von hinten an, und riss sie zu Boden. Das cremefarbene Fell der fremden Katze stach in Lights Augen und sie fauchte, und konnte sich dank dem Training mit Buntgesicht gut verteidigen. Light hatte kaum Zeit zu sehen, wer der Angreifer war, denn das Adrenalin schoss in ihre Adern und sie war bereit, ihr Leben zu verteidigen. Doch sie beruhigte sich und fauchte wütend, als sie erkannte, wer da eigentlich vor ihr stand „Floss! Was willst du hier?“ Floss schüttelte sich den Staub vom Fell und knurrte dann „Na was wohl. Ich bin dir gefolgt. So wie es meine Aufgabe ist.“ Sie leckte sich die Wunde, die Light ihr zugefügt hatte. „Seit wann bist du denn so aggressiv?“ knurrte sie weiter. Light sah sie sauer an, und miaute nur „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht. Was mich viel mehr interessiert ist, wieso du mir nach spionierst.“ Floss richtete sich auf, Feuer in ihren Augen „Glaubst du mir macht das Spaß?“ knurrte sie schließlich „Sag du es mir!“ „Ganz sicher nicht. Es ist fürchterlich dir ständig nachlaufen zu müssen. Einen Tag will ich erleben an dem du einfach beim Waldrand bleibst und nichts tust.“ Light traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Seit wann muss ich dir gehorchen?“ fauchte Light wütend, fuhr ihre Krallen aus. Floss sah sie nur aus einem Augenwinkel an. „Das verlangt niemand. Aber Cherry musst du gehorchen. Sonst war das dein letzter Tag. Sie ist nunmal unsere Anführerin.“ „Cherry hat doch keine Ahnung was eine Anführerin eigentlich ist!“ fauchte Light und sprang auf Floss zu, drückte sie zu Boden „Geh von mir runter!“ Mit einem Stoß hatte Floss Light zurück auf ihren Platz befördert „Ich tu nur dass, was Cherry mir aufgetragen hat. Wenn dich das stört, dann sprich mit ihr, aber greif' mich nicht an!“ „Gibt es ein Problem?“ Das war Cherrys Stimme, die Light da an ihrem Ohr vernahm. Die rotbraune Kätzin stand blitzschnell zwischen den Beiden. Sie funkelte Floss an „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst sie aufhalten in den Wald zu gehen.“ Floss sagte nichts dazu, sondern knirschte nur mit ihren Zähnen. „Und jetzt zu dir.“ Mit einem strengen Blick auf Light fuhr sie fort „Du gehörst zu meiner Gruppe. Du hast dich an meine Regeln zu halten. Und wenn du das nicht tust, hat das Konsequenzen.“ Als sie den letzten Satz sagte, fuhr sie ihre Krallen aus, vermutlich als Drohung. Light verlor mittlerweile vollkommen den Verstand, und grub ihre Krallen tief in den sanften Waldboden. Es war wie, als würde er ihr Kraft geben. „Es ist genug. Ich bekämpfe mich nicht länger selbst, und schon gar nicht meine Familie. Ich werde dir nicht mehr folgen, hörst du, Cherry? Ich bin kein Teil deiner ach so tollen Gruppe mehr. Es sind meine Entscheidungen, ich bin ich selbst, und du wirst nie mehr über mich bestimmen können.“ Cherry sah Light entsetzt an „Du kannst nicht austreten! Das ist verboten!“ Light knurrte belustigt „Deine Verbote sind mir egal!“ Cherry beruhigte sich kurz, und ihre Muskeln entspannten sich wieder „Nun.. wenn das so ist..“ Light musterte sie kurz, doch dann wurden Cherrys Augen größer, und ihr Blick aggressiver „Dann kann ich ja jetzt mit dir tun was ich will!“ Sie stürzte sich auf Light, und Light war absolut nicht auf diesen Angriff vorbereitet. Floss sah die beiden erschrocken an, mischte sich aber nicht ein. Im Gegenteil, Floss lief einfach weg. Light hatte sich inzwischen gesammelt und starrte Cherry an „Willst du wirklich dass die Gemeinschaft so endet?“ fauchte sie. Cherry sprang wieder auf sie zu „Davon träume ich seit Ewigkeiten!“ Dann gab sie der schwarzen Kätzin einen Schlag mit ihrer Pfote, Krallen berührten dabei ihr Gesicht. Light fauchte laut, und sie versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was Buntgesicht ihr beigebracht hatte. Als Cherry das nächste mal angriff, wich Light rechtzeitig und geschickt aus, verpasste ihrer Gegnerin einen schnellen Hieb. Sie ließ nicht locker, sondern lief erneut auf sie zu, stürzte sich auf sie, und grub ihre Krallen in Cherrys Rücken. Diese kreischte vor Schmerz und versuchte Light abzuschütteln, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Cherry krümmte sich, und Light ließ locker. „Für dieses Mal hast du gewonnen, Fuchsdreck.“ zischte Cherry keuchend, Blut lief von ihrem Ohr „Aber das ist nicht das Ende aller Tage!“ Dann verschwand sie im Gebüsch und lies Light zurück. Diese stand Stolz im Wald, realisierte allerdings schnell darauf, dass sie alleine war. Vollkommen alleine. Doch dann hatte Light eine Idee, welche sie am liebsten gleich wieder vertreiben würde. Sie könnte zu Mercy. Mercy war einst ebenfalls eine Verbündete von Cherry, allerdings wurde sie genauso wie Light verbannt. Mercy war noch sehr jung als sie verbannt wurde, jedoch war es der einzige Weg für sie. Die Kätzin hatte sich in einem Zweibeinerort angesiedelt, eine leere Stallung, wo außer ihr und ein paar Mäusen niemand lebte. Es war ein ganz schönes Stück von hier entfernt, weshalb Light Kräfte tanken musste. Und sie musste noch einmal zurück. Lebewohl zu Mary und Blaues Herz sagen. Doch zuerst wollte Light Mercy suchen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie einen Platz bei ihr hatte. Der Marsch bis zu dem Ort von Mercy kostete Light viel Energie und noch viel mehr Zeit. Einen ganzen Tag war sie marschiert, hatte dazwischen auf fremden Gebiet gejagt und einige Katzen kennengelernt – diese haben sie allerdings nicht gesehen. Als sie an den Pferdeort ankam, von dem Mercy damals erzählte. Sie betrat die Stallung, wo viel Stroh und Heu lag, ein Vogel flog umher, und ansonsten war es sehr warm und gemütlich. Obwohl die Stallung furchtbar alt aussah, wirkte sie sehr stabil. Light erhob ihre Stimme: „Mercy? Bist du hier?“ „Wer ist da?“ kam eine aggressive Stimme aus einer Ecke. Es war Mercy wie sie leibt und lebte. „Light? Was..wie?“ Mercy erkannte Light offenbar und kam aus der Ecke heraus auf die Kätzin zu „Was machst du denn hier? Hat dich Cherry geschickt?“ Light schüttelte den Kopf und sagte „Ich bin kein Teil ihrer Gruppe mehr.“ Mercy sah Light daraufhin lange an, ehe sie sagte „Komm mit, und setz dich. Es gibt genug Nahrung und Wasser für uns beide. Als Gegenleistung will ich nur wissen, was passiert ist.“ Gesagt getan – Light erzählte Mercy alles. Von dem Streit mit Cherry, ihrer wahren Idendität, und sogar ein bisschen etwas von Buntgesicht. Nachdem Light ihren ewigen Monolog geendet hat, sagte Mercy lange Zeit nichts. Sie schaute einfach nur an die Decke. „Und..was hast du vor?“ Light starrte Mercy lange Zeit an, ehe sie sagte „Ich will dort hin, wo ich geboren bin.“ „Oh, das dürfte schwer werden. Immerhin warst du dort als Junges.“ „Ja, aber wenn meine Mutter mich erkennen würde..?“ „Weißt du denn wer deine Mutter ist?“ Light schwieg. „Nunja..“ „Verstehe. Ich soll dir helfen, oder?“ Light wusste nicht genau wie sie antworten sollte „Ich weiß nicht Mercy. Das ist mein Krieg, den ich führen muss. Allerdings könnte ich eine Bleibe gebrauchen. Und.. und ich muss nochmal zurück zu Cherry. Mich von meiner Mutter verabschieden. Also, von Mary.“ Mercy nickte und stand auf, ging aus der Stallung. Light sah ihr verwirrt nach. Als Mercy merkte, dass Light ihr nicht folgte, drehte sie sich um und fragte „Kommst du? Wir wollten doch zu deiner Ziehfamilie.“ Light blinzelte sie dankbar an und folgte ihr dann. Mercy und Light standen wachsam vor dem Lager von Cherry. Cherry hielt offenbar gerade eine Versammlung ab, zumindestens sah es so aus. Light entdeckte Mary in einer Ecke sitzen, den Kopf gesenkt, und Blaues Herz, als er fauchte. „Was ist denn da los?“ fragte Light und Mary zuckte mit dem Schweif, fragend. Sie hörten genauer hin, und hörten, wie Cherry sagte „Glaubt es oder nicht. Aber Light hat mich angegriffen, als ich jagen war. Sie war mit den Wildkatzen unterwegs. Sie hat uns alle verraten!“ fauchte Cherry. Light knurrte und Mercy stand regungslos hinter ihr, miaute „Ich schätze mal, sie lügt?“ Light warf Mercy einen langen Blick zu „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ Blaues Herz fauchte ebenfalls und sagte „Nein! Light würde soetwas niemals tun!“ „Dann kennst du deine eigene Schwester nicht. Ich konnte sie gerade noch töten, bevor sie mich getötet hätte.“ Mary zuckte wieder zusammen und wimmerte kurz. „Also für mich siehst du ziemlich lebendig aus, Light.“ Die graue Kätzin hinter ihr schnurrte dabei ein wenig, allerdings war Light gerade nicht nach Spaßen zumute. „Mary, es tut mir leid um den Verlust deiner Tochter. Allerdings musste ich sie ausschalten. Wer weiß wen sie als nächsten angegriffen hätte. Blaues Herz..“ Cherry sah ihn an „Sie hat dich erwähnt. Mit einem hasserfülltem Blick in ihren Augen. Ich schätze du wärst ihr nächstes Opfer gewesen.“ Mary sah Cherry erschrocken an „Nein.. das kann nicht wahr sein..“ Mercy stubste Light an „Na los, spring raus und zeig ihnen, wie lebendig du bist.“ Light schüttelte den Kopf „Vielleicht ist es so für sie leichter, mich zu vergessen.“ Mercy sah Light mit rollenden Augen an, gab ihr einen mächtigen Stoß und Light stüzte durch das Gebüsch direkt in die Versammlung. 6. Kapitel Die Katzen der Versammlung sahen Light alle erschrocken an. Mary lief sofort auf Light zu „Oh mein Junges..“ Light gab Mary einen kurzen Kopfstoß, und sah dann Cherry an „Lügnerin! Du hast mich angegriffen, und Floss aufgetragen, mich zu verfolgen!“ Cherry blinzelte kurz „Und wenn schon. Du hast gesagt, du wirst die Gruppe verlassen.“ Light fauchte Cherry nocheinmal an und sagte dann „Du warst dem Tode nah, Cherry! Ich hätte dich umbringen können!“ „Wildkatze“ spuckte Floss verächtlich aus „Man könnte glauben, du bist eine von denen.“ Mary sah Light verzweifelt an, ihr Blick bedeutete Mitleid. Blaues Herz stellte sich zu Light „Wieso verlässt du uns?“ „Ich muss nach Hause, verstehst du nicht, Blaues Herz?“ „Nein! Du bist meine Schwester!“ Dann raschelte es hinter ihr. „Das kann man sich ja nicht anhören! Du weißt genausogut wie ich, dass Light nicht diene Schwester ist. Du weißt dass sie hier nicht geboren ist. Du weißt, dass sie eine Clankatze ist.“ Clankatze.. Mercy kennt den Ausdruck? Was bedeutete dies? Jedenfalls staunten die Katzen nicht schlecht, als Mercy vor ihnen stand „Hallo Cherry, lang nicht mehr gesehen. Hast du mich vermisst?“ Cherry knurrte „Nicht mal ansatzweiße“ ehe sie sich wegdrehte. „Soso, Light ist also niemals ein Junges von Mary gewesen? Also wirklich, das hätten wir doch gemerkt. Lügt nicht rum. Light, was suchst überhaupt hier?“ „Ich verabschiede mich von Mary und Blaues Herz.“ Kategorie:By Starforce StarClan Kategorie:Geschichten